At Konoha High school
by Spenx
Summary: At the High boarding school, Naruto who have feeling for Kiba and lots thing happen to him and he want Kiba to love him.. Yaoi NaruxKiba
1. Chapter 1: I hate Morning

Just to inform to reader, please notice this is my first time, so thank you

* * *

In the bright morning at Konoha High School, in the boy dorm. 

Tick Tock Tick Tock, RRRRIIIINNNNGGGGG

A boy's hand reaches to alarm clock, grab it and mutter as he try to turn it off.

"There, let me sleep in peace" boy smiled as he snuggle back into bed.

RRRRRIIINNNNGGGGGGG

Boy open his eyes, sighed, 'God damn it!' and he grab alarm clock, and careful try throw it out of window, he hurl the alarm clock at window, Bang

'what the? Damn it, I forgot to open the damn window!'

RRRRRIIIIINNNNGGGGG

A blond hair boy sit up, yawning.

His room is quite mess, dirty pant and socks is stuff under bed, desk full of photos of his friends at Primary Konoha. And posters are stick on the wall. All his works is on the floor with his shirt and school trouser. On the paper appear to say, "ENGLISH HOMEWORK"

And all the paper is blank, except on top right of paper "Uzumaki Naruto"

Naruto Yawning again, took himself off bed, walk to bathroom.

Naruto look at mirror, still sleepyhead. 'God, I hate Morning…' he grab toothbrush on the cup, paste it with toothpaste, and then scrub it in his mouth.

'Wait a minutes… oh damn it, I forgot what I have just dreamed today' He looking down, 'Nope, definetely not kinky dream I guess...'

He spit at sink, walk out to next room and pull drawer, took out Clark Kevin pant and Nike socks.

He took his shorts off, toss it down on floor and kick it under bed with piles of dirty pants. Then put him clean pant, then grab the trouser and he put one of his leg into trouser.

'Wonder what lesson is it now he look at Timetable on the wall when put another leg in trouser.'

"I got Math, English, then Break times, then Science and double arts"

'oh great, bored lesson, at least Art is best!'

And he turns around, look at clock that on floor near window where he throw it early.

'Wait, what time is it? 10:00am? OH CRAP! I'm LATE FOR SECOND PEROID!'

He swiftly grabs the tie and shirt and put them on quickly,

'Damn it, I haven't done English homework! Hey I could make excuse? Maybe Mr Hatake will believe me'

He grabs his backbag and English homework.

"At least I just filled my name…"

He scuffing it into a ball and throw it at bin, run out of door and slam the door.

* * *

Heh, what do you guy think of this story? More will come up… 

Please remind this is Boarding school because I been in boarding school and that where I get the idea.

"….." is speech, as always...

'…..' is the voice inside people's head

Sorry about Alarm sound, I'm deaf and cannot guess the alarm sound lol…


	2. Chapter 2: English and the Chocolate

Here second Chapter, I hope it going well...

* * *

Naruto running down the stair, arrive at the English Hall, walking, look for Room 26, He found it, Naruto peek into a door window, 'No Mr Hatake'

Naruto sighed in relief, he grab doorknob and turn it and push door open.

"Glad you could make it, Uzumaki Naruto" voice came out behind him.

Naruto frozen, look behind him, Mr Hatake was looking at Naruto, smiled.

"Have you done your Homework?" Mr Hatake asks Naruto.

"Well, thing is, erm I… oh I haven't done it" Naruto look down, then try give Mr Hatake a puppy eyes, "but I promise you I will hand in next homework!"

Mr Hatake rolled his eye in lazily way. "Go and sit down."

Naruto walking to his desk and sit down, Hinata was next to him and she blushed.

"Hello Naruto" Hinata say it quiet,

"Yo Hinata! You ok?" Naruto replies in normal way, he gave her a mischievous smile

Hinata gasp and blush, "Yes, I'm ok, thank you…" And Hinata cannot think of any more to say to Naruto.

"Your face is red, do you got fever?" Naruto look at Hinata's red cheeks.

"I'm Fine…" Hinata panic, "Just bit hot." Hinata quickly grab her backbag, took water bottle out and drink a sip of water.

Naruto look around the class, Shikamaru is sleep on the desk behind him, 'So typical'

Sasuke is at 4th lefts from Shikamaru desk, Sasuke look at his mobile under the table.

Naruto mobile went off and ring, Shikamaru woke up, Hinata turn around to Naruto fast,

Naruto take out of his mobile and press silent, and click the new message in Inbox.

"Yo Dobe – Sasuke"

Naruto smiled, look at Sasuke, he mouth at him "Damn you"

"Oh, you're here" Shikamaru yawning, then wipe the drool off his mouth.

"Yup, What ya doing at Break?" Naruto swing his chair back so he could talk to Shikamaru.

"It such troublesome but I'm going and meet this new kid and show him around, he about same age as us" Shikamaru replies.

"Why would you want to do that?" Naruto look at Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru, the new student is here, go and meet him" the creepy voice came out of Speaker.

"Shikamaru, you may go." Mr Hatake turns around to Shikamaru.

Shikamaru stand up, take his backbag and put it on his shoulder, and lean to Naruto's ear and whisper

"To skip this class, of course" he smile at Naruto as he walk out of class.

'Damn you Shikamaru!' Naruto groaned as he wants to skip class too.

The door swing open, Kiba walking in the class.

"Kiba, you're late… Reason of late?" Mr Hatake ask without look at him, Mr Hatake is read the book call "Sex in the City"

"Football practise" Kiba smile at Mr Hatake.

"You may sit down" Mr Hatake shut the book, put it in drawer.

Kiba looking around for free desk and he found it behind Naruto, He walking toward the desk. "Hey Kiba" Naruto smile as Kiba walk pass him.

"You're alright? Blondie" Kiba reply with mischievous smile.

"I told you to not call me that! Dog boy!" Naruto gloom as Kiba laughs.

"What matter? Skip breakfast too?" Kiba smile at Naruto.

Naruto look at Kiba, smile at him.

"Can I have it?" Naruto asked at Kiba as he knew he got chocolate in his pocket for Naruto.

"No I will eat it front of you." Kiba took the Galaxy bar out, rip the wrapper, and then took a bite on first bar.

Naruto whine at Kiba as he took second bit.

When Kiba attempt to take another bit, Naruto Jump at Kiba, Grab his hand and force it to shove Naruto's mouth and he chomp the chocolate.

"NARUTO! THAT MINE!" Kiba shout.

"You're the Best! Kiba!" Naruto stills chewing the chocolate.

"Spit it out, Naruto" Mr Hatake stands next to Naruto.

"Aw can't I just swallow it? I'm Hunngrrry" he replies with his mouth full.

Kiba smack Naruto back and he gulp the chocolate.

"It seems to be that you swallow it instead of spit it out, Naruto, Which mean…" Mr Hatake looks at Naruto.

"BUT… Kiba make me swallow it." Naruto try to persuade Mr Hatake.

"Detention for you, Naruto…" Mr Hatake smile at Naruto, Kiba giggled.

"… And also you, Kiba, for eating in Classroom too." Mr Hatake smile at Kiba as he scowls at Naruto, Naruto gave Kiba a victory smile.

* * *

Hey, what ya guy thinking? More still come up!

Please Submit Review.

I been jumped at my friends and bite the chocolate because I skip breakfast so I thought I might put it in there too D

Please remind, Sasuke isn't Emo in my story, Itachi haven't kill all the family so he is just like Mischievous Naruto.


	3. Chapter 3: Detention

Third Chapter, Hope you guy enjoy it

* * *

The bell strike twice, creepy voice came out of the speaker, "It's now break time."

Everyone running out of the room, except Naruto and Kiba whoever sits down, sulking.

"What the matter?" Mr Hatake smiled at the sulking boys.

"Please let us out…" Naruto tries to give Mr Hatake his famous puppy eyes.

"Why? Detention could be much fun than Break time" Mr Hatake try to resist Naruto's Puppy eyes and look at Kiba instead.

"But… But…" Naruto whined

"I want you to put those paper into folder, then you're free to go" Mr Hatake smiled as he don't have to do this job.

"Ok we will do it" Kiba put his arm around Naruto's shoulder,

"Naruto, u better help me too!" Kiba look at Naruto's Puppy eyes,

'Kiba's look at me…' Naruto blush a bit and push Kiba, "Ok let do it"

Mr Hatake walks out of classroom. Kiba and Naruto start to collect all the paper and put it on Mr Hatake's Desk.

"Damn this lazy teacher, it his job to sort the folder!" Naruto whine.

"You're really cute when you whine" Kiba laugh.

Naruto look at Kiba in surprise way, his heart beat so fast.

'Kiba think I'm cute?'

"What? Why you look me like that?" Kiba look at Naruto.

Naruto finding himself stare at Kiba and suddenly snap out of it.

"Oh... Erm... nothing…" Naruto look really embarrassment.

"Tell me! My little Blondie!" Kiba grab Naruto and pull him so he can put his arm around Naruto neck and rub his head with another hand.

"Well…" Naruto try to find excuse for stare at him

"You do have stupid hair." Naruto close his eyes, hope it work

'OMG! Kiba have best hair ever and I have picked this excuse? It was suppose for Mr Hatake! Since his hair is so weird'

"That it? And so do your hair, it so blondie" Kiba giggle.

Naruto opened his eyes and give Kiba evil look, then nudge his elbow at Kiba chest, they both laughing.

Several Minutes later, Naruto and Kiba have done sort the Folder, now they both have to put it on the bookcase.

"Naruto…" Kiba shout.

Naruto turn around so fast, 'yes sweetie?'

"Yes Kiba?" he looks at Kiba in eyes.

"You're do it wrong…" Kiba sighed

'That it? You shout my name for this? Damn you Kiba! Cant you ask me something else!' Naruto gave a dirty look at Kiba.

"Ok you do it then but I'm stay here" Naruto throw folder at Kiba, but wouldn't jump off chair, it make him taller than Kiba.

"Fine I will." Kiba grab folder and then walk to Naruto, "move aside!"

"Nope" Naruto smile evil at Kiba.

"Be like that then" Kiba climb up on Naruto's Chair.

Naruto found out that he really close to Kiba body. 'God he smells so good!'

Kiba put his arm pass Naruto's head and sort the folder, Naruto's head is near Kiba's Shoulder and neck. 'Oh god! I feel so hot, damn he smell so good! is that Joop?'

Kiba have pinned Naruto against bookcase like sandwich.

'One… two… three… four… five… what the heck? Why am I count for? I must be Insane'

"There, all done" Kiba smile at Naruto.

'Way he smile make me want kiss him! Ok let do it, no wait, I cant!'

"Uh… Kiba…" Naruto mumbling.

"Yes Blondie?" Kiba look at Naruto mumbling.

"I… told you… to not call me that!" he push Kiba and he fell down to the floor.

Kiba laughing, then Naruto cannot help but crack smile and laugh with him too.

'Damn it, I want to ask him out and I'm push him?!?!?! I must be insane!'

"Oh you guys done?" Naruto and Kiba didn't notice Mr Hatake was behind him.

"Ok you guys can go to break now" Mr Hatake smile.

Kiba grab Naruto's arm and pull him. "Let go Naruto!"

"Wah! Wait! My backbag!" Naruto grab backbag.

Kiba pull Naruto out of classroom, "See ya Hatake!" Kiba shout without look back.

'Yep, something so weird about those two' Mr Hatake look the boys exit classroom.

* * *

That it for chapter three! Submit review please

I thought it might be… Kinky if Kiba pin Naruto against the bookcase. Coz it does!

And those count thing idea, I do that when someone I like was really close to me, I start count and have no clue why! Lol

Please look forward for chapter four!


	4. Chapter 4: Break times, Mr Whippy

Here the chapter four! Hope you guy like it!

* * *

Kiba running to the outside of school, with Naruto begin dragging by Kiba which he haven't realise he still pull Naruto. They have arrived outside of school. 

"We're here, wonder where Shikamaru is…" Kiba look around for Shikamaru.

"He's with that new student" Naruto try to catch breathe. 'Damn I didn't know Kiba have high energy'

"Oh well, let go and have ice cream." Kiba walk to ice cream van which park on the road near school.

"Hey wait for me! Dog boy" Naruto run to Kiba and walk with him.

"Two Mr whippy, Please" Kiba asked.

"Kiba, don't be dirty!" Naruto giggled.

Kiba gasp at Naruto, "It not like I invented an ice cream and call it Mr Whippy!"

Naruto laugh so hard. Kiba give him evil glare.

"Here you go… that'll be two pound." Man hand Kiba two ice cream.

"Thank, Naruto'll pay for it." Kiba look at Naruto and smirk at him

"What? Hey? Come back here!" Kiba walking off and Naruto have no chose but pay for ice cream then runs to Kiba.

"Here your ice cream, Blondie." Kiba giggle.

Naruto give Kiba evil glare. "Damn you Kiba"

"Don't be like that," Kiba throw his arm around Naruto shoulder. "Mr Whippy taste good, enjoy it!"

Naruto ignore Kiba and lick the ice cream. 'What a weird name for ice cream.'

Shikamaru walk toward Naruto and Kiba. "Hey guys."

"Where is that new guy?" Naruto look around for newbie.

"He's with the Head." Shikamaru shrugged.

"Poor boy" Kiba lick his ice cream, "there no way he can survive meeting with Orochimaru…"

"We should kidnap him out of his room?" Naruto smile at Kiba and Shikamaru.

"That would be such troublesome" Shikamaru complain.

"And I don't want go Orochimaru office" Kiba sighed.

Sasuke run to boys "HEY GUYS"

"Here your lover" Kiba whisper to Naruto. Naruto nudge his elbow at Kiba chest. Kiba chuckle at Naruto.

"What you guy doing, oh is that Ice cream?" Sasuke look at Naruto ice cream and make yum face.

"Can I have a bit?" Sasuke ask Naruto.

Naruto look at Kiba, he smirk at Kiba, "No I gonna eat it front of you"

Kiba roll his eyes, 'Copycat'

"But but..." Sasuke whine

"Here I go…" before Naruto could lick it, Sasuke grab it and shove it down his mouth.

"HEY!" Naruto cannot believe that Sasuke grab ice cream.

"Wah! Brain freeze!" Sasuke make a funny face, Shikamaru and Kiba laugh.

"What that? That lame tease I have seen!" Kiba smirk at Naruto, all Naruto can do is just give Kiba an evil glare 'Damn you, Kiba, why you always so good at everything!'

"Break times are over. Please return to your third period." Creepy voice came out of speaker.

"See you at Art?" Kiba smile at Naruto

"Of course, it not like I gonna skip art." Naruto replies.

"See you there too" Sasuke interrupt and wave them goodbye and run into school

'He is sure weird' Kiba watch Sasuke run off.

"Anyway see ya" Kiba pick his backbag and walk off.

Naruto cannot help it but watch Kiba's backside when he walk to school.

'Hmm, he so sexy…'

"You might want to wipe your drool" Shikamaru poke Naruto's shoulder

"What?" Naruto panic, he has no clue Shikamaru still here! "What are you talking about?"

"Kiba is good looking isn't he?" Shikamaru throw his arm around Naruto's shoulder

"Why would you say that?" Naruto blush.

"By way you look at him and way you drool, hey let see if you have erection penis…" Shikamaru look down at Naruto's pant.

"SHIKA! KNOCK IT OFF! It not like that!" Naruto panic, "I just look at Kiba because he… have stupid hair?"

'Not those stupid excuse again' Naruto feel rather small.

"oh really?" Shikamaru smile at Naruto

"Yea Really!" Naruto give Shikamaru a glare.

Shikamaru laugh, then pick his backbag and walk to school, "See you, Naruto!"

Naruto sit on the bench, 'Damn it, Shikamaru really knew isn't he? I better act it cool!'

Naruto sighed, 'I hope Shikamaru didn't do anything stupid! Oh god I cant bear it if he told Kiba!' Naruto close his eyes.

(Flashback)

Kiba pinned Naruto against bookcase like sandwich.

'Damn he smell so good'

"There, all done" Kiba smile at Naruto

'Way he smile make me want to kiss him'

(End of flashback)

Naruto opened his eyes, 'I miss him so much'

He sits himself up, 'no one around… oh shit! I'm late!'

He grabs his backbag and start run to school.

* * *

Hey! there goes for chapter four D so what do you guys thinking? Please submit review! 

Please look forward for chapter five!


	5. Chapter 5: Wander in the Wonderland

Chapter five! Hope you guy enjoy it

* * *

In the science room, Naruto is behind the class and he rest his head on table, thinking about Kiba all time.

(Dream)

Naruto lying on the bed, Kiba crawl on the top of him.

"Mmm, you smell good" Kiba whisper to Naruto's ear

Naruto cannot help but smile at Kiba.

"Way you smile makes me want to kiss you…" Kiba spoke as Naruto look at Kiba's eye

Kiba close his eyes and place his lips against Naruto's lips

(End of dream)

"Naruto!" A voice came from nowhere

Naruto open his eyes, look up at Teacher.

"Naruto, have you been sleeping again?" Shizune sighed

"No" Naruto replies

"Oh, ok tell me how you cracking Crude Oils?"

"Erm, with… cat…" Naruto mumbles as he doesn't know the answer.

"I believe that call Catalyze" Shizune sighed.

"See! I know the answer. I just forgot how to spell it" Naruto smile and hope she believe him.

BELL RING

"Everyone, Go to your next Lesson" Shizune walk to her desk as everyone got up and walk out of the classroom.

Naruto walking down the hall, his imagine still wander along and he cannot stop thinking.

'What about Shika? He caught me, I don't want to lose everything' he sighed.

"Naruto!" Shikamaru shout, Naruto look at Shikamaru whoever stand next to Art entrance.

"It not just like you, Naruto, You never want late for Art class" Shikamaru knew something bother him.

"I'm here anyway" Naruto mumbled as he enters art class.

'He's such troublesome boy' Shikamaru sigh and follow Naruto to seat.

"Hello everyone, I want you all to Draw something precious to you" Haku walk to her Desk.

Everyone stands up and walks to get pencils and papers, Naruto took drawing pad and his own pencils set out of his backbag.

'Something precious?' Naruto look at Kiba front of him, with Sasuke next to him. Kiba turn around to Naruto.

"Hey, Ya gonna draw all of us? Since we are best mates, that precious to you?" Kiba ask Naruto.

Naruto look up at Kiba, smile at him. "Yeh" he answers.

"Wicked! Look forward to see it!" Kiba turn his seat around so he can facing to Naruto. Sasuke do same.

"What you gonna draw? Eh" Shikamaru ask Kiba, "Why don't you draw Naruto?"

Naruto look at Shikamaru, 'Damn it! Don't force him!"

"Heh, I'm not good as Naruto but I'll try!" Kiba give Naruto a thumb up with his mischievous smile.

Naruto blush as Kiba give him such cute smile.

"What are you doing?" Naruto alert as Kiba look at Naruto and tile his head in different ways.

"I'm gonna draw you, I thought you knew so much in art?" Kiba sighed and look at Naruto and read to draw a circle on paper. Sasuke already dribble the paper and then draw some ice cream. Shikamaru rest his head and watch Naruto and Kiba draw the paper.

Several hours later, Naruto done drawing of the entire group, Naruto was in middle with Kiba's arm around Naruto shoulder, Shikamaru next Kiba and Sasuke on the floor, smile mischievous and give a two thumb ups. Naruto peek at Kiba's paper to see if he really drew me. Kiba not doing a bad, on the paper, Naruto with the basketball cap, and his hair was messy but cute and Naruto wink with great smile which can total get girls faint. Naruto glaze at Kiba's work.

'He really did draw me…'

"Hey, those cool!" Shikamaru snatch Naruto's Drawing pad.

"Can I have a look" Kiba put his hand out, Shikamaru slap pad on his hand. "Thank"

Kiba scan the paper with his eyes, "That cool! Can I keep it?"

"Uh? Sure!" Naruto surprise Kiba want to keep his drawing.

"Great, I gonna pin it on my bedroom wall!" Kiba put papers into his backbag.

"What will us doing after school?" Sasuke look bored with his work.

"I fancy football, you coming?" Kiba ask Naruto.

"Yeah" Naruto nod his head

"Shika?" Kiba look at Shikamaru

"It such troublesome… but Ok" Shikamaru complain

"Ok, see you guys at field!" Kiba stand up and throw his bag on his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Naruto look at Kiba.

Bell ring

Kiba smile at Naruto, 'Oh' Naruto put his bag on too.

All student walk out of classroom,

"See you, Miss Haku" Naruto wave at Haku, she waves back.

The groups chatting to the Boy dorm, Kiba mention about his new room-mate which seem to be new student. then Kiba and Shikamaru walk to second wing, Sasuke going to third wing, Naruto sighed as he walk to first wing, Naruto reach the key out of his pocket and unlock the door,

'Alone… in the room… it does suck!' Naruto sighed, throw bag at his bed and then walk to drawer,

'Where heck my football gear!?!?' he dig the clothes out of drawer.

30 minutes later, at the field, Kiba, Shikamaru, Lee, Choji and the group of the boys waiting for Sasuke and Naruto. Naruto run to field,

"Sorry I'm Late!" Naruto panted.

Sasuke walk toward group. "Sorry, I'm late… I left my trainer at home, Itachi got it and gave me."

"That great, we need wait for newbie to here so we can start" Shikamaru sighed.

"He have trouble remember the stuff, he probably lost" Kiba smile.

"You've meet your room-mate?" Naruto look at Kiba.

"You Betcha, he kinda fun to be around"

A brown hair boy with black Nike gears run at the group.

"Hey… Spenx" Kiba smile, "You're here!"

Naruto turn around and glare at Spenx, 'that… is Spenx?'

Spenx wave at group, "Sorry I'm late, I have to unpack my bag and get my gear" he smile at Naruto.

"Enough chatting! Let our blood boiling! Sweat out of youth! Let go and play Football!" Lee shouts!

"What an asshole" Neji cough.

* * *

That up for fifth chapter.

I know that Haku is a Boy! But when I look the picture in my bedroom, there picture of Haku with words say "Haku is not a Boy" and it kinda mix my brain about his gender, so in my story, I make Haku a female, lol

And yup new Kids got my names, coz it hard to think Japan name and my friends said use my name and people wouldn't notice so bear with it, look forward to sixth!!!

Here Spoiler!!! NEXT Chapter: Shower! Kiba took shower, Naked! Naruto saw his naked wet bum, can he control his Urges?


	6. Chapter 6: Shower

Hey, sorry about long time, was busying… but here the sixth chapter!

Hope you guy like it!

* * *

After the long battles in the football, Naruto is defender and Kiba is rather good at forwarder. Naruto cannot stop look at his cute butt,

'Man! Look at his cute butt when he running!'

Lee pass the ball to Kiba, Neji charge at Kiba and attempt to tackle the ball. Kiba quickly shoot the ball into post and score.

"Nice one!" Lee run to Kiba and cheer on him. Neji make a "Hmpt" sound.

Naruto and Shikamaru run to Kiba and gave him pat on shoulder.

"I'm done!" Kiba smiled.

"Ya I think that enough for now" Shikamaru pleased it over.

"Aw! Already?" Lee complain

"We've playing for two hours!!!" Shikamaru sighed.

"Really?" Lee quickly looks at his watch. "Already?"

"Hit the shower!" Spenx walk away from Neji's group and walk toward Kiba.

"Last one to shower get wet clothes!" Spenx look at everyone, everyone look at each another then Shikamaru cough. It does look like no one interest, but seconds later, everyone starts to running at change room!

Rock Lee is the lead, Kiba second, Naruto and Shikamaru catching up, Spenx who seem to be walking behind them.

At the change room, Spenx finally arrive.

"Your gears gonna get wet!" Kiba chuckled.

"But… I'm not last person…" Spenx smiled as everyone look each another confused.

Choji walked in the change room. Everyone look at him.

"What?" Choji look at everyone. He gets scary.

"Your gears gonna get wet!" Lee grabs all Choji clothes and chuck it at shower.

Naruto yelped as Lee throw clothes at shower.

Shikamaru sighed, "Lee… He didn't know about the games! You don't have to do that!"

"Oh well, he already chuck it, I guess my gears is safe!" Spenx chuckle.

Choji look really mad and he chase Lee down.

Naruto wrap himself with towel and walk out of shower, he was alone in the shower, Naruto have issues and really shy to shower naked front of his friends.

"Alright! I need shower!" Kiba take his top off and chuck it on floor.

Naruto cannot help but stare at his well tanned toned body.

Everyone ever Lee who got bruise on his face, walking into a shower and Naruto walk toward to his locket. Naruto sighed as he open his locket, the back of locket is picture of Naruto and Kiba photo stick on locket. Naruto smiled, took small towel and dry his hair.

'I missed him, oh heck it! I'll talk to him'

Naruto look toward to shower but saw Kiba's wet naked bum.

'oh…shit!' Naruto's mouth open, unable to stop look at water splosh down the bum.

'Damn it!' as he found out he well hard and it keep throbbed which drive him mad.

'Damn it! I need put clothes on and go toilet!'

Naruto looked away to locket. He tries to put his hard erection penis into right place and wrap towel where people wouldn't see it easily.

'it not good, I have to get it down!' Naruto closed his eyes, narrow his mind into a something that unattractive. 'Damn it! It doesn't work!' Naruto tries hard!

"Orochimaru naked body" a voice came nowhere.

Naruto open his eyes, shiver as cold drip down his spine.

"What? That sick!" Naruto look at Spenx who was smile at him.

"But it does work doesn't it?" Spenx look down at Naruto towel.

"Yea… Hey don't look down here! That private!" Naruto cover himself up

Spenx chuckles, Naruto ignore him and pull clothes out of locket.

"Before you ignore me, got any spare towel?" Spenx rest his back on his locket and look at Naruto.

"What?" Naruto look at Spenx

"I forgot bring my towel" Spenx smiled

Naruto look down and found out he is naked.

"Hey! That private too (!)" Spenx chuckle as Naruto look up and blush, "Peeking tom!"

"Don't call me that!" Naruto put his boxer on and unwrap the towel then throw it at Spenx.

"Here ya go! Wrap yourself!" Naruto try to ignore it.

"Hey Kiba!" Spenx look away behind Naruto, Naruto cannot help it but turn around to said hey too, but Kiba is still at shower, but he's face forward to Naruto.

Naruto's mouth opens as he saw Kiba's penis. Spenx throw himself on Naruto shoulder and whisper to Naruto ear, "Need this towel back?"

Naruto look down and found out his erection penis back again.

"Damn it!" Naruto cries and Spenx chuckle.

"Pass me that towel!" Naruto beg Spenx to give his towel back

"After I've done put my boxer on" Spenx chuckle.

Naruto look at Kiba and realise he out of shower and on way to Naruto.

"Hurry! He's coming!" Naruto cries!

"Really? That should be Interest!" Spenx look at Kiba!

Naruto grab towel and pull it off and wrap himself quickly.

"Naruto? What are you doing?" Kiba look at Naruto, Naruto stumble for answer.

"Rape!" Spenx chuckle. Naruto give him cold glare. Kiba laugh.

"Ok, see you tomorrow" Kiba punch Naruto arm softly and walk to his locket.

"See you…Kiba" Naruto watch Kiba walk to his locket.

"You're really in lurve!" Spenx hug behind Naruto.

"Shut it!" Naruto nudge his elbow at Spenx's chest.

* * *

Heh, sumbit review please!


	7. Chapter 7: Slumber Party

Here Seventh Chapter!

* * *

Meanwhile back in Naruto's room. Naruto was lying on the bed, looking up at the ceiling. Then he closed his eyes.

'Mmm Kiba… you're so hot'

Day-dream

Water splashes down Kiba's backside. Naruto places his hand on Kiba's back, then, slowly, strokes downward towards his bum. Kiba turns his head to Naruto and attempts to kiss the blond boy…

Day-dream over

KNOCK KNOCK

Naruto jumped when he heard banging on his door.

"What the…?!?"

He ran to the door and opened it. Kiba, Spenx and Shikamaru were all there, each wearing their pyjamas, and they have even brought food and drink!

"Your turn to throw the slumber party!" Kiba smiled.

'Oh goodie! I love slumber parties!' Naruto smiled and let them in.

"Come in before Orochimaru catches you guys!"

Naruto and Kiba sat on Naruto's bed, Spenx sat on floor near Naruto, and Shikamaru lay on a soft mattress on the floor, all of them chatting and eat the food.

"Sasuke is supposed to be here with games" Kiba said as he checked his watch.

"I'll text him then" Naruto grabbed his mobile from the table beside his bed.

"Have you guys ever played Truth or Dare!" Spenx asked, looking at everyone. Kiba and Shikamaru nodded whilst Naruto shrugged

"What is that?" Naruto asked.

"A fun game. You will like it. You have to pick who you want to ask Truth or Dare, then they decide which. For example if I pick Spenx, and he chooses truth, I will ask him a question and then he has to answer truthfully." Kiba explained.

'Geez you don't have to talk so fast!' Naruto thought, but he nodded his head, "And what happens if he picks Dare?"

"Then you dare him to do whatever you want him to do!" Kiba answered, smiling.

'I have a bad feeling about this!' Naruto smiled but his heart was beating too fast. He turned his head to look at Shikamaru who seemed to be smiling mischievously at Naruto. 'Oh shit! If he asked! I would be fucked!'

"Wait! You hear that?" Kiba shushed everyone.

"That sound like…" Shikamaru sighed.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Sasuke!" Naruto smiled and got off the bed, running to the door to let Sasuke in and look down the hall. 'No sight of Orochimaru!'

Sasuke dropped all his gear onto the floor and jumped on Naruto's bed and continued to bounce on it. Kiba swiped Sasuke's leg with his hand making him fall down on the bed.

"Be quiet!" Kiba growled, "Are you try wake Orochimaru up?"

Sasuke shook his head and look slightly embarrassed at being chastised.

"Lets play truth or dare" Naruto tried to change the subject. Sasuke opened his mouth and attempted to shout "YAY!" but Kiba stared at him and said "Forgot it!" before Sasuke had a chance.

Naruto smiled and shoved Sasuke off his bed so he could sit next to Kiba.

"I'll go first. Kiba! Truth or Dare?" Naruto look at Kiba, Kiba smiled back.

"I'll go for truth"

"Ok, do you ever smell like a dog?" Naruto giggled and Kiba scowled.

"No!" Kiba answered, but Spenx coughed "liar!"

"Did you say something?" Kiba looked at Spenx who shook his head.

"No…"

Everyone laughed and Kiba couldn't help but crack a smile.

"Spenx, I pick you then! Truth or Dare?"

"Truth!" Spenx answered happily.

"Which one of us do you think is the hottest?" Naruto looked at Kiba confused. Kiba returned the look. "What? He is Bisexual! I just want to know!"

"Are you Bisexual?" Naruto looked at Spenx in surprise, he hadn't realised.

"Obviously! And I got to admit Kiba, you do have a nice tanned body!"

Kiba smiled as he was quite proud of his own body. Naruto scowled at Spenx 'His tanned body is mine! God damn it!'

Spenx asked Naruto next, and he picked Truth.

"Ok! Do you think Kiba has a massive cock?"

Naruto opened his mouth and shouted "WHAT?"

Kiba blushed, Sasuke gasped and Shikamaru didn't have any expression but was listening carefully.

"What kind of question is this?" Naruto tried to avoid the question.

"You saw me naked in the shower didn't you? So what do you think?" Kiba smiled at Naruto, "Do you think mine is big or small?" Kiba seemed to be cool about his body.

"Kiba…" Naruto sighed 'He caught me peek his body' "Ok it is big! Happy now?"

Kiba smiled but still blushed slightly. Sasuke looked at Kiba's crotch, wondering how big it was. Spenx seemed to smile at Naruto, but Naruto didn't seem to be very happy.

'I GONNA KILL YOU SPENX!' Naruto scowled at the new boy.

"Ok, this time, no truth! You have to do dare instead!" Shikamaru sighed. Naruto looked at Sasuke.

"Ok Sasuke! I dare you to…. run down the hall… naked!" Naruto smile at Sasuke who coughed and gulped.

"Um… what?"

"STRIP HIM!" Kiba cheered and everyone jumped at Sasuke!

Within minutes Sasuke was running around the hall, his hands strategically placed to cover himself. He ran fast so he could get back to the room quickly. Kiba, Shika, Spenx and Naruto cheered and laughed as they watched him run around!

* * *

Hope you guy enjoy it! please Sumit reviews!

I had them done with a little help from my friend smile


	8. Chapter 8: Slumber Party part Two

Hey everyone, sorry about long time, But good news, I'll stay and try to finish off the story! So please keep review and post your friend about this story. And i would like to say that Sorry for the last Chapter eight, I have make mistake and upload the wrong chapter which is chapter seven... SO here the correct Chapter... :D

* * *

Meanwhile, in Naruto's Bedroom, Naruto, Shikamaru, Spenx, Sasuke and Kiba are all lying on the floor, most of their clothes are all over the place, they are only wearing boxers and socks. Naruto is still wearing his PJ t-shirt.

"Man, I'm so bored!" Kiba groaned,. Naruto turns turned his head towards Kiba.

"Me too…" Naruto sighed.

"What else can we all do?" Sasuke asked.

"God knows" Kiba shrugged then sat up straight. Spenx pulled his back bag to him and unzipped it. Inside the bag is plenty of alcohol for everyone.

"Awesome!" Kiba jumped over to the bag and grabbed himself a lager, everyone else does the same.

"Right then, let play drinking games!" Spenx smiled! "As a matter of fact, I know one games."

Everyone looked at Spenx, and he finished explaining.

"Right, know what to do?" Spenx ask everyone, everyone nodded.

"Right, I never lost my virginity" Spenx smiled, Kiba and Shikamaru smiled, Sasuke and Naruto drink the sip of their drink.

"You're still virgins??" Kiba laughed at Naruto and Sasuke.

Naruto scowled at Kiba then smiled evilly, "I never had a dog as my pet" Naruto smiled, nobody drank except Kiba. 'It is so obvious he got the dog'

"I snore in my sleep!" Sasuke smiled, everyone looked at Sasuke, however, Kiba sighed and Drink drank his alcohol, everyone looked at each other and sighed, they all drink. Sasuke laugh.

"I've never had a crush on a boy" Shikamaru look at Naruto, waiting for him to drink. Naruto looked at Shikamaru in surprise, 'Shit! I won't drink it, I don't care, I'm going to break the rules! I don't want Kiba to know!' Naruto looked really panicked.

Spenx drank his alcohol, and then, surprisingly, Kiba drank his alcohol too, Naruto looked really shocked, 'Is he? Really? Is Kiba really into boys too?'

Shika is still waiting for Naruto to drink his alcohol, Naruto sighs heavily and drinks up.

"Fuck this, I'm so pissed!" Kiba smiled mischievously. "I had loads to drinks! Anyone want kiss me good night.

In the room, everyone is really drunk. Spenx and Sasuke have already passed out and Shikamaru is lying on the floor. Naruto stood up, went to sit next to Kiba, and gently kissed his forehead

"Good night, dog boy!" he chuckled.

"What am I, your grandmother?" Kiba grabbed Naruto and landed his lips on Naruto's then inserted his wet tongue inside Naruto's mouth, then chuckled at Naruto, "That is how you kiss!" he said, then promptly passed out.

Naruto look at Kiba in surprised, and then look at his boxer, it slightly showing his private part. Naruto cover his nose as blood rush down like a running tap. Then wipe it clear, and rest his head on Kiba chest, everything is spinning, then fades into blackness, with a gently snore.

* * *

What do you guy thinking? Sorry if it really short… More coming up…

Also I want to say thank you to Bansera, my beautiful wife who always support me and help me with my story, Thank you Sweetie! :)


	9. Chapter 9: Dream

Hello everyone. This is the Ninth Chapter, just what you all waiting for, I'm really so sorry for make you all waiting, It's Summer holiday and you can guess why I'm busy, I went holiday with Mum for weeks and the caravan don't ever got Internet, so I'll just shut up and post the ninth chapter, ENJOY!

* * *

Everything is so dark. There nothing to see; I can really only see my hands. There isn't any sound, not even Sasuke's snoring. I can't feel anything.

Suddenly, I see a light. It seems to be getting brighter and brighter. There's someone out there. I cannot see his face, his face is so black because of the light behind him; he is a silhouette.

I run towards the light, but he walks away. I see a school. Everyone there is waiting for me, they smile at me and call my name.

I'm looking around for Kiba; he's not here. I look down at my own shadow.

'Where's Kiba?' I sighed.

"Hey Naruto! Isn't that your boyfriend?" Shikamaru points at someone behind me. Before I can turn around someone jumps onto my back.

"Hey lover!" Kiba is so loud and cheerful. I look over my shoulder, and smile. Kiba leans his head close to my mouth and attempts to kiss me. I move my head, avoiding the kiss and whisper "What are you doing?" as I blush.

"Kiss you, of course. Isn't that what we normally do, lover?" Then Kiba grabs my face and kisses me.

At first I do nothing, but then, helplessly unable to resist, I kiss him. Kiba slowly strokes down my chest, his hand teasingly slow as it reaches my pants. Then, gently, his hand has gone to sneak inside. I cannot fight it, but helplessly let him do what he wants.

"Naruto…" Kiba whispers in my ear.

"Yeah?" I pant softly as Kiba touches me.

Beep Beep Beep Beep

"What...?!" I look at Kiba and...

"NARUTOOOO!" Sasuke shook Naruto. Naruto muttered as he woke up.

"Shit! It's the Fire Alarm!" Shikamaru shake Kiba, he mutter and push him away.

"GET UP BEFORE OROCHIMARU ENTERS THE ROOM! FOOL!" Shikamaru shakes Kiba again, his eyes snap open, wide awake after he hear "Orochimaru".

"Alright! I'm up! I'm up!" Kiba get himself off of Naruto's bed. Naruto throws all the drinks and food away and everyone is running around the room like headless chickens.

"Right. Go, Go, Go!" Naruto open the door and gestures for everyone to leave. They don't run out, instead they stand there and look spooked. Naruto gets a feeling as though something is crawling down his spine as he turns his head towards the door.

"Morning, Boys" Orochimaru is standing there and looking at everyone in the room.

"DON'T LOOK DOWN! YOU PERVERT!" Sasuke yell. Spenx covers Sasuke's mouth with his hand but it is too late to stop what he said.

"Crap…" Naruto's worried what is going to happen to everyone here.

* * *

That it for now, Hope you guys like it, Here-a-fore next chapter ten! :D

Look forward to it. Once again, I would like to thank Bansera, My beautiful Wife, to support me with story and grammer, Thank you Sweetie, love you


	10. Chapter 10: Gloom

This is my tenth chapter, Sorry if it takes age or you all have been waiting, I have a college and so much to do, now I'm on my term, so here

This is my tenth chapter, Sorry if it takes age or you all have been waiting, I have a college and so much to do, now I'm on my term, so here!

* * *

Chapter Ten:

It's now afternoon, everyone's walking around the playground, eating their own lunch and all sort thing, Naruto lie down on the field, look into the sky on his lonesome.

***Flashback***

"For the drinking and not stay in your own bedroom, I could've suspend you all, But since you all are such cute students, so therefore you all shall have punishment" Orochimaru smiled.

***End of Flashback***

Naruto shiver as if someone put the ice down his spine. I didn't do it.

'Im going to die… I don't think I can survive Orochimaru's punishment'

Naruto sigh and close his eyes. 'Man, I have those great dream, and now every time I try to think about it, the sound of pervert creepy voice keep whisper behind my brain'

"Ah there where you went?" Shikamaru walked toward to Naruto, "Still upset over those punishment?"

"I dunno" Naruto sighed.

"At least we still have those good times, aren't we" Shikamaru sit next to Naruto, then lie down and look up the sky with Naruto.

"Yeah, problem is, I forgot everything at that night" Naruto sighed again. "Everytime I think about it, Orochimaru keep appear in my head."  
Shikamaru turn his head and look toward Naruto. "Then try ignoring him. Remember the Truth and Dare? Sasuke's streaking? And that much stuff."

"Oh yes, god, I really want do that night again!" Naruto look at Shikamaru, start to grin.

"who say we cant do it again?" Shikamaru look at Naruto, "It's not like Orochimaru can stop us."

"But then we will get suspend?" Naruto look at Shikamaru, raise one of his eyebrow.

"Then we'll have one whole week off, maybe one week sleepover? Eh?" Shikamaru start to smile.

"True, one whole week" Naruto smile softly, look up at the sky. 'One whole week with Kiba.'

'it's seem like he have forgot about Orochimaru for while' Shikamaru join Naruto and stare at those sky.

***Flashback***  
"What kind punishment is it?" Shikamaru act cool.

"You'll find out, Come back again after the school." Orochimaru grinned.

"There's no way I'll come back here again!" Sasuke snap at Orochimaru.

"Oh I believe you will, Sass~uke" Orochimaru purred in somehow unmanned way which make him ever pervert.

"DON'T YOU CALL ME THAT!" Sasuke attempt to leap and punch Orochimaru, Spenx grab behind Sasuke's T-shirt and hold him down when he still rampage.

"Don't you fucking call him that! You little shit!" Kiba snarl at Orochimaru.

Naruto looked at Kiba, 'I never see him that angry.'

Orochimaru pat his chin with his inner finger, and then chuckle.

"Off you all go, I'll see you all after school." Orochimaru clasp his hands together and watch them leave.

***End of the Flashback***

The sound of end school bell out, all the students running out of the class, chatting, make their way to dorm, Naruto is still sitting on his desk and look out of window.

'I'm doomed…' he grabs his backbag and throws it into his shoulder and walk out of the class.

'I think I can see Elvis' Naruto walk down the hall, in few pace and left, is a terror that waiting for Naruto. He sighed and looks up at the door with "HEADMASTER" on it, and his friends on the seats, near the door.

"Hey" Naruto smile as he glad to see them.

"Watcha smile for?" Kiba raise his eyebrow.

"Nothing, Im not afraid of the punishment no more." Naruto respond, Shikamaru look up to Naruto in amazing.  
"In fact, I'm glad that we all have our fun and no matter what. We will still together, right?" Naruto scratch his ear, Kiba grin and playful punch Naruto shoulder, Shikamaru grin as well.

'It don't matter how much bad the punishment, But as long as you are still be with your friends, that is what the matter…'

The door swing open, everyone's head shook up, stare at the door, as creepy feeling come out of the door, the sinister voice come out of the door.

"You may come in"

Everyone look at each other, Naruto want to remind them.

"No matter if we are indeed suspend, actually, in matter of fact. If we are, you all can crash in my place, we'll have fun!" Naruto look pretty nervous. But Shikamaru stood up and walk beside Naruto. "Well Say, Naruto, I'm in"

"Me too!" Sasuke stood up, and he's now look forward to that.

Naruto turn his head to Kiba and look anxiously, 'will he come?'

Kiba sighed and stood up, "Don't look anxiously. I'm in too, that what friend for eh?"

Naruto start to crack a big smile, which what he really wanted.

***Flashback***

When Kiba attempt to take another bit, Naruto Jump at Kiba, Grab his hand and force it to shove Naruto's mouth and he chomp the chocolate. "NARUTO! THAT MINE!" Kiba shout.

*** Other ***

"Uh… Kiba…" Naruto mumbling.

"Yes Blondie?" Kiba look at Naruto mumbling.

"I… told you… to not call me that!" he push Kiba and he fell down to the floor.

Kiba laughing, then Naruto cannot help but crack smile and laugh with him too.

*** Other ***

Naruto smiled and shoved Sasuke off his bed so he could sit next to Kiba.

"I'll go first. Kiba! Truth or Dare?" Naruto look at Kiba, Kiba smiled back.

"I'll go for truth"

"Ok, do you ever smell like a dog?" Naruto giggled and Kiba scowled.

"No!" Kiba answered, but Spenx coughed "liar!"

*** Other ***

"Ok Sasuke! I dare you to…. run down the hall… naked!" Naruto smile at Sasuke who coughed and gulped.

"Um… what?"

"STRIP HIM!" Kiba cheered and everyone jumped at Sasuke!

Within minutes Sasuke was running around the hall, his hands strategically placed to cover himself. He ran fast so he could get back to the room quickly. Kiba, Shika, Spenx and Naruto cheered and laughed as they watched him run around!

*** Other ***

Several hours later, Naruto done drawing of the entire group, Naruto was in middle with Kiba's arm around Naruto shoulder, Shikamaru next Kiba and Sasuke on the floor, smile mischievous and give a two thumb ups. Naruto peek at Kiba's paper to see if he really drew me. Kiba not doing a bad, on the paper, Naruto with the basketball cap, and his hair was messy but cute and Naruto wink with great smile which can total get girls faint. Naruto glaze at Kiba's work.

***End of Flashback***

'Im not afraid, not anymore, I have great memory, He will never take those away from me' Naruto grinned as he entry the office.

* * *

That it for now, Maybe more chapter come up, review please as I love to hear from you again :)


	11. Chapter 11: Hinata's action!

What? What you talking about ? Chapter 11? Nevah?!?!?!

Oh wait, yes it is here now, I'm boring right now so yes yes here the eleventh

Sorry to make your brain excited and impatient, like "What are Orochimaru going to do with them! RAPE THEM?!?!?!?!"

Anyway I don't want spoilt some part, so read those and review! *grin*

* * *

Chapter 11

The last bell had rung. Everyone's scatters out of the classes, but Naruto is still sitting on his own desk, half of his class had gone, he stood his self up, pick the back bag up and throw it over his shoulder and sighed.

A hand gently touch Naruto's palm and his eyes wide open, Hinata's hand slowly grip her hand into his hand.

"Don't worry, Naruto-kun, You will be fine" She look Naruto's blue sapphire eyes and blush as she have courage and manage to get herself to hold his hand.

"If you did kick out from this school. We all would fight till you and your friends back!" Hinata smile as she looks up at Naruto.

Naruto's eyes had gone soften and felt one side of his lip smile.

"Don't worry Hinata, I wouldn't let this bastard suspending us all and ruin our career." Kiba taps his foot impatient when Hinata realise she still hold his hand and suddenly let go fast with red face blush as a rose.

"I'll meet you at office" Naruto turn around so he can see Kiba.

"Alright, I'll leave you two love birds alone." Kiba close his eyes and scoff while walking out of room.

Naruto look really surprised. 'Is he jealous? No it can't be. He's straight as far I heard.'

Hinata look away and feel guilty as Kiba saw her hold Naruto's hand, so she think it better if she going now.

She walked toward the door somehow, Naruto jump himself behind Hinata and throw both of his arms around Hinata.

'Naruto…did he just hugged me?' her face have gone red. Somehow she cannot help but smile really sweet.

"Thank you, Hinata." Naruto whisper softly really close to Hinata's ear. As normal Hinata would faint, But Hinata refused to faint and smile, put her hand on his arm that wrap around her neck like scarf.

"You're welcome."

In the Orochimaru's office. Naruto open the door from outside of office. Shikamaru, Spenx, Sasuke and Kiba are all there, With a Master Hyuuga.

'What is Hinata's dad doing in here?' Naruto look at Master Hyuuga when he's raises his hand in greeting manner.

Orochimaru's sitting on his lecher black snakeskin chair, look extreme really pissed off.

"Since everyone's here, this is Master Hyuuga, the Governor." Orochimaru try to not hiss at Master.

---Meanwhile after long boring meeting---

"I strongly believe that your Punishment isn't considered in the school and there also not need to expel the student so quickly." Hyuuga look at Orochimaru as it seem like he know how to bend Orochimaru's schemes many time without having it with his own way.

"But then, since they had caused a trouble, I think it would better if they have five days suspend? What do you think?"  
He turn around to look at the students as they all look at each other, glad to stay at school and also have fives day off.

"Fine, have it your own way!" Orochimaru try to control his tone. Somehow inside his head right now would be Orochimaru jump and stab him with scissor and crackle evil. "I'm the head in here. I should make my own decision!"

"That's fine, if you rather, I could have police involve in next meeting?" Master Hyuuga remain calm, when Orochimaru stopped and swing his chair around as he don't want see Master Hyuuga's impassive face.

Orochimaru start grinds his teeth. 'Damn this bastard, I cannot be arrest right now, I have to follow him to stay here.' He put his hand into his long hair, pushes it upward and then flicks it out. "Fine, you all will have five days suspend! Now get the fucking out of my Office!" so everyone help themselves out.

'Come to think I have plan out perfect punishment!' He stood up and open his wardrobe, inside which seem to be four pretty dresses. 'I would love to see them wear them!' Orochimaru grinds his teeth again but this time he grind it really hard like a caveman tries to make fire with two stone. 'Curse to those damn Hyuuga!'

Outside the office, Hinata and her friends running up, all of the girls start to chatting, wonder what would happen now?  
"Dad, how did it go?" Hinata run to her father.

"I afraid they have to suspended." As father pat her head. Hinata face looks so gutting.

"There nothing I can't stop the punishment and have to give them five days suspend" He smile at Hinata.

The girls behind Hinata cheered. Hinata suddenly back to her colour and smile. "Thank you, father!" she throw her arms around his father and tight hard.

"Lucky Hinata's there for us." Shikamaru grinned. "Say isn't she your ex?" He looks at Kiba, Naruto look puzzled and look at Kiba and he's nodded.

"May I remind again why it didn't work out?" Shikamaru asked again, Naruto peer his ears careful.

"It does not feel right, I just like her as friend, that's it." Kiba turn his head and look away.

'Kiba and Hinata's dating? So that's why at back there…' Naruto start finally to understand why Kiba walk off the class.

"Kiba, whatever happens at class, I'm sorry." Naruto look guilty as he didn't know they both been broke up.

"Huh? What the heck are you talking about?" Kiba raised his eyebrow at Naruto.

"We both had dated since when we were eleven. So that is like long way past." Kiba smile mischief and throw one of his arms around Naruto.

Naruto somehow relieved that they didn't break up recent. Otherwise that would be looking really bad for your friend.

"So look like we all can crash around at your house eh?" Kiba let out chuckles.

'Wait a moment, How do Shikamaru know that we will have one week off? He's the one that asked me if everyone can come at my house.' Naruto look at Shikamaru walked to Hinata.

***** Naruto's thought*****

"Who say we can't do it again?" Shikamaru look at Naruto, "It's not like Orochimaru can stop us."

"But then we will get suspend?" Naruto look at Shikamaru, raise one of his eyebrow.

"Then we'll have one whole week off, maybe one week sleepover? Eh?" Shikamaru start to smile.

***** End of Naruto's thought *****

"Thank for persuaded your father to come and prevent the punishment or worst, Expelled" Shikamaru patted Hinata's shoulder.

'Have he planned those all along before find me at field?!?!' Naruto look amazing, it something that cannot Shikamaru's intelligent, He may be lazy but he always never wrong all the time.

"You're welcome!" Hinata smile.

"Naruto, so are we still up for sleepover?" Kiba repeatedly pokes Naruto. 'Quit stare at my ex! God damn it! Fool!'

Naruto turn his head around and look at Kiba, and starts to smile. "Yes!"

* * *

That's for the Eleventh! Phew, my brain's hurt! Hope you guy like it!

Sorry if you guys thinks it's Naru/Hina at the start *chuckle evil*

Well apparently Orochimaru would go on the internet and give me bad review and beg me to change chapter. Yes that going to happen*Yes, I was being sarcastic*

I Bet you guys would love to see them try on the outfit? Hahaha

(ALSO my friends aren't online to help me correcting the grammars and I got impatient so I decide to post it.

SO! That mean…

I did my best to correct it all by myself, but if I make any mistake, please don't judge me, I did my best *look sad* Anyhoo, I hope I did my best… This is for read not judge people's grammar…)

ANYWAY!

Review so I would like to know your opinion and try carry on to finish this story. =)

~SPENX~


	12. Final Chapter: Sleepover

Sorry for long time to post, as I rather carry on with other stories, so this one will be the last chapter, :)

* * *

Naruto look nervously as he standing outside waiting with his back bag ready for sleepover that He say he would come over at Kiba's,  
Kiba ran toward to Naruto, their eyes meet which cause Naruto heart beat fasting, he still remember the night where he kissed Kiba's lips right before he passed out.

"My mother will be here soon with car," the brunette smile toward blonde, which cause poor little blonde fluster with redness, like Hinata's syndrome.

Moment later, the black car came up, Kiba face lighten up as he recognise his mother car, "She here!" the boy cheering. Naruto smile at Kiba's overjoying, he's also exciting to going his place, for week. He give it slowly thought that maybe something between those two will happen in weekend, but he shrugged it off and don't want dwell on it.

Kiba's mother rolling up the window down, smile at her own son and then lay her eyes on Naruto, "So you must be Naruto?" as the blonde nodded, she smile " Well what are you wait for, bags in back, hop in!"

It's take hour car ride to arrive Kiba's place, Naruto cannot believe Kiba's live in manor, middle of nowhere on the field, the manor itself look so old, Kiba mention that his grandparent pass the manor down to family since then.

Kiba hurried show Naruto his bedroom, which look so clean and spacious, since Kiba away to boarding school, it's easily to get it spotless clean, but his mother walking in and sighed, "I missed those spotless room, after the week, it's going to be end up terrible mess!" the mother laugh, Kiba shooed her away "Shuttup! It's normal for teenager to live in messy lifestyle!" The blonde chuckle softly, "So where am I going to sleep?" the blonde asked, Kiba look at him, "On my bed obviously, with me!"

Naruto is having Hinata syndrome again after hear that answer.

* * *

Kiba's mother cooking up roast beef, Kiba's favourite! He always loves and has fond of eating beef! Naruto enjoying eating the dinner with his family, the sister isn't here, she away to university as his mother explained, and she also reminded Kiba that she have to go and see his grandparent for week for business errand, so she nagging him that house will be their responsible to look after for week.

While later when the mother leave, Kiba look at Naruto, smile mischievous, "So Naruto…" and Naruto don't like where this going, "What do you really want to do?"

The blonde shrugged, don't know the answer to that. He had never been at his place before so he doesn't know what to do.

Brunette sighed as he grab the blonde close to him, "how about this." He says as he pressed his lips against blonde's lips. The blonde push away defensive "What? What are you doing?"

"Kissing you?" the brunette answer obvious. Blonde ranting at his stating of obvious, "You saying it's like it's normal?!"

"You have no problem kissed me other night" the brunette remind him, Naruto stopped and look pale, he was sure that he's too drunk and that he might've forgot about it. He doesn't know how to respond to that.

"I know you like me, Naruto" the Brunette smile at his silence, grab his hips again and pull it close to his, their hips pressed against each other, Kiba's start to rubbing his proud hard on against Naruto's thigh, the blonde gasp softly as it pressed against his thigh, he moan soft as Kiba gnaw his bottom lip, "I like you as well, I was waiting for you to asking me out! But then I know it's probably never going happen, you don't seem have courage to do, so…" Kiba reach his hand inside Naruto's t-shirt, his fingers touch against Naruto's skin cause Naruto to tremble, Naruto moan softly, but Kiba can clearly hear him, his manor make it echo a little. Kiba chuckle as he carried on run his finger upward his chest, reach for his nipple as he could feel the hardness nub with edge of his fingers, he slowly rub it clockwise which arouse Naruto, "Kiba…" he stumble to say his name, "I want you!"

"About time!" the brunette smile happily, he grab Naruto's wrist and drag him upstairs to his bedroom, toss Naruto against his double space bed, Naruto look up at brunette hold his finger up, asking him waiting there for moment as he rush out, Naruto wonder where he disappear into, then he return with condom and lubes, Naruto face fluster as Kiba toss them on the bed, brunette jump on the bed, climb top over blonde, his lips pressed against his, tongue slide in and playful wrestle around, Naruto moaning softly as Kiba run his fingers upward his nipple again, give it small rub clockwise, then pinch it softly, Naruto yelp gently but his outburst exciting Kiba, he proceed doing same thing, Naruto trying to not give out another one, as he struggle hard and let out few yelp after hard struggles, Kiba grab his t-shirt and pull it off, leave Naruto dazzle, Kiba take his t-shirt off as well and their warm body pressed against each other, as Brunette invade Naruto's mouth again, Naruto running his fingers over Kiba's arms, he could feeling his goose bump pressed against his finger, and his slighty hairy arms rise up and touch his fingers soft.

* * *

Naruto and Kiba's hard member aching as they pressed against the fabrics and each other member as Kiba gently thrust his member against Naruto's.

Kiba slowly slide Naruto's trouser off along with his boxer, and impressed with Naruto's member, as it aching for him, he also impressed that Naruto's puberty have hit in, but it's still so few and faintly only cause it's blond, Naruto slowly pull his trouser off and slide his boxer off, his member boing up and hit Naruto's in nose, which got him by surprised, Kiba's puberty already kick in, so hairy and brown, sweat out the scent as Naruto can smell it, he knew Kiba always brag about his proud member but it's first time that Naruto see his member so close with his eyes, Kiba still look so proud as he grab his member and slowly rubbing it against Naruto face, "Open your mouth" the brunette command, blonde did as brunette slide his hard rock penis in his mouth, Naruto lick around the top of head inside as Kiba moan gently, blonde slide his fingers around Kiba's tight bum and grab it as he pulling it, Kiba slowly thrust his penis inside blonde mouth, and gradually getting deep and deep into his throat. Blonde choke for short moment where Kiba realise he went too far and stopped, "Sorry!" he check if Naruto is okay, he nodded which show signal that he's okay. "It's just felt so good!" as the brunette smile also he let out softly chuckle.

Kiba lean down and kiss Naruto, he could taste his own pre-cum that he leaking in his mouth when he sucking his proud member, the sweet taste which Kiba continue invade his mouth, Naruto moan soft, Kiba's finger slowly run into his mouth, Naruto lick all over his fingers and suck it soft, which cause Kiba to tremble since he could compare that with his proud member which had been in that earlier, his fingers is wet and cover in saliva, "good," the Brunette whisper his earlobe, as he gnaw his neck softly, Naruto moan loud which the room echo a little, his finger slide into his enterance, Naruto jumpy at first when top of his finger enter, "you're so tight" Brunette moan as he could feel the squeeze around the finger, he slowly slide his finger inside, then another finger in, Naruto's hand cling into the sheet, he turn his head back to Kiba and kissing him passionate as Kiba scissoring his fingers around inside.

Blonde moan softly and look at brunette into eyes, "I want you inside me now!" he whisper along Kiba's ear, which got Kiba excited, he took his fingers out as Naruto grunts and pants softly, He grab condom and place it on his proud member, squeeze lube all over it and applied it inside Naruto as well, to make sure it still lubed up. Kiba position himself, whisper "tell me when it's hurt. I'll stop" and blonde nodded as he applied his aching penis inside, the head went in as Naruto gasp loudly, but didn't hurt him, he nodded his head and brunette slide all of his shaft slowly and gently, Naruto moaning gently.

Kiba took his penis out slowly, but his head remain inside, and proceed doing same thing slide in and out repeats, Naruto moan excited, his desire have grew and grew fierce. Kiba start to speed up and thrust deeper and deeper, Naruto moaning softly, but as he thrust once more deeper, it's hit Naruto that Naruto have never feel before, Kiba hit his spot and Naruto yelping, Kiba smile as he discover his spot and he repeat doing the same, it's impossible for Naruto to contain his feeling, he let out moaning and yelping, which excite Kiba even more, "oh god, Naruto!" as he could feel his inside start to cleng hard, Naruto look down, watch his penis squirt out load over his own chest, Kiba give it last hard thrusts then took his penis out and take condom out fast and squirt over Naruto's chest, his semen mixed against with his, Kiba moan softly and gently collapse on top of him, his eyes look up the blue eyes, both meet each other, Naruto lean down and kiss his head gently, Kiba lift himself up and look both of their bodies entwined together, Kiba scoop mixture of semen off blonde chest with his finger and lick it off, "mmm" the brunette chuckles, "tasty!" as he scoop it again and hold his finger out, Naruto lean and lick it and suck it off, Kiba moan gently as Naruto smile

"It's taste like beef ramen!" the blonde smile, Brunette nodded, "that one of our favourite food combine" He chuckle.

"Will you be my boyfriend?" Naruto asked abrupt, Brunette look surprised with his abrupt but already got used to it, he smile and nodded, "Of course! About time thought!"

Two boys hug each other on the bed, then Kiba smile mischievous at Naruto, his eyes meet up to his, wonder what he's smile about? "I gonna fuck you all day long this week! And it's only just beginning." The brunette chuckles,

Blonde put smile on his face, "Looking forward to it!"


End file.
